The Limulus amoebocyte lysate (LAL) test reagent is used to make one h determinations of endotoxins in fresh ground meats. These values are then employed to calculate the total number of gram negative bacteria represented by the LAL-determined endotoxin. The estimated numbers of gram positive bacteria are determined by pre-determined ratios that exist in the fresh meats between gram negative bacteria and gram positives. Thus, the aerobic plate count of a fresh ground meat sample can be estimated in one h by use of LAL. Research during this phase of the overall project will focus on methods for extracting endotoxins from ground meats and their resolution by polyacrylamide gel methods. Initial studies on the effect of meat-borne microorganisms on endotoxins of meat origin will be initiated. Part 1 of 5.